Nightmares
by HelloMyNameIsKat
Summary: Pitch seeks revenge on the frosty Guardian, and he intends to get some. Pitch knew he couldn't scare Jack by himself, but he knew he could use Else to. So he sent someone to do just that- Nightmare!Elsa. (Jelsa parring, head-cannoning Nightmare!Elsa; Rated M for intensity, fluff, and eventual smut)
1. NOT Actually A Chapter

**OOPS**

Hello. You probably hate me right now. Ugh… here's with the excuse for not posting a re-make. OKAY. SO. If I'm 100% honest with myself, I completely forgot about re-writing the Nightmares series. (oops) Please don't hate me. I recently saw a review complaining (respectively) about my story. OPPS.

SO- HERE'S WHAT'S GOING DOWN.

I actually did rewrite the series a long time ago, but nobody read it. So, I have decided what to do. After lots of thinking, I will rewrite the story. It will for sure take a lot of time, since I have 2 stories up that I also have to update, but here's what I'm deciding to do.

Instead of doing a new fanfic, I will take down all the chapters from this one, and repost them. This will be beneficial for everyone to keep up with, and for me to keep up with. So, I'm basically remaking the series, but on the same fanfic.

If you didn't understand anything I just said, send me a PM. Because I probably didn't explain that very well and I'm truly remorseful for my forgetfulness! I will be re-updating soon!

NOTE: THIS WILL APPEAR AS THE FIRST CHAPTER. FOR ANYONE NEW, THIS IS NOT THE STORY. SORRY I SUCK.


	2. Surprise!

**Nightmares**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Woah, I'm re-doing it? Yes. Sorry for the immense issues. I will be changing some stuff, haven't exactly got it all together yet, but here. I re-did the first chapter immediately after I posted that update message that's the 'first chapter'. Sorry I'm such a sucky human. .

**Cover: **Not mine, respectively to the illustrator.

**Rated: **R because smut gonna be here and also it's slightly intense ish. (It's to be safe, okay.)

WARNING: If you trigger to anything devious, dark, and an abusive, manipulative human, please be kind to yourself and not read this. (◕‿◕✿)

* * *

><p>The soft sun set on the Arendelle snow. It's yellow glow echoed throughout the island, making the times seem all the more happy. Elsa had finished her duties early, something very uncommon, and she took herself, Jack, and others up to the mountain for some fun. Elsa often never had much fun, especially with the piles and piles of endless duties, but today was different. It was a free day, a day to breathe and not worry about anything.<p>

Elsa watched and admired the sun as it began to sleep. She was sitting on the hill, nuzzled in the fresh snow, softer than ever. Jack jumped beside her, and fell even more in love with her by every passing second.

"Well, what are you looking at?" She said, catching Jack's glares.

"Hah, nothing." He smiled, blushing lightly. "You're just so beautiful." This made Elsa's heart leap and her checks pink. Elsa sat her head on Jacks shoulders, watching the moon come alive in the sky.

A snowball soon crashed into Jack's hair, breaking Elsa's napping on his shoulder. Jack whipped his head back, confused. He saw Anna, bright red, trying her very best not to bust out laughing. Kristoff just watched, trying to decipher Jack's next move.

Elsa desperately didn't want Jack to leave her to play with the others, partly because they often never got moments like this, and partly because she wanted to nap on his shoulder forever.

_How selfish of. Jack isn't mine. _Elsa thought.

**Elsa's POV (partly because I'm better at POV'S)**

Jack got up and threw snowballs at Anna. She giggled, which made me happier about him leaving. I've missed so much of her life, with everything, and even now I have almost no time to myself.

Jack calls me over, using his puppy-eyes that make my body stop working because of their adorable ability. I exaggerate my sigh, loud enough for him to hear, and get up. I began tossing snowballs, hitting Anna, Kristoff, and Jack.

Our squeals are pretty loud, but who cares? The country shouldn't complain, I've practically married to it.

We played in the snow for hours probably, making snow angles and laughing. I've missed nights like these so much. It's pitch black outside, but the moon gave us plenty of light, along with the stars.

I saw Jack looking up to the moon and thanking it. He's explained to me before everything, about the Guardians, Pitch, and himself, but I haven't completely gotten around to the moon. I make a mental note to ask him later.

Jack flies over to me, and swops me up in his arms and kissed me. Oh, how I've longed for these things. It's been a while since we've kissed like this. He holds me close, and I watch his beautiful eyes shine. They're the color of the sea at night, deep and stunning. They are comforting, and I never want Jack to leave. Ever.

I hear Anna and Kristoff playfully shouting 'eweee'. That's when Jack and I look towards them, and kiss each other more just for the fun of it.

"Oh, it's a contest, ey?" Kristoff shouts, scoping Anna up and kissing her check. She flusters and blushes, as always. Anything that boy does could swirl her heart, and I'm glad that boy is a good boy. I remember first meeting him. It was difficult to adjust, especially since we've only been acquainted for a year and a half.

"You wanna fight? Bring it!" Jack teases.

"Oh common, give it up. You just love us anyway!" Anna said, kissing Kristoff back.

I pondered this statement hard. Jack had never said he loved me yet. I knew one day he might, and he's definitely shown it, but it still tugs at me sometimes. I don't want to over think it, since we've been together for almost 4 years. It took me a year to let him in since we met.

I remember when he came to me, the night my parents died. At first, I was surprised I could see him, but his face quickly triggered the memory of the legends of 'Jack Frost: The Guardian of Fun!' He rambled on about Pitch and fear, much of which I didn't understand at the time. I was honestly still shocked I could see him, but he explained it all.

When my parents died, the immense fear I had gave Pitch enough energy to resurface. He terrorized a few places, and Jack went to find the source- me. Jack tried to help me with my powers. He taught me what he could know, but in all honesty, I was much more powerful. I learned more when I accidently Froze Arendelle, though, and he still tries to teach me tricks today.

Jack turned to me, smiling as he stared into my eyes, and responded to Anna's statement with a, "is that so?"

Was this is? Will I finally get my 'I love you'?! It's long overdue. Ugh, boys are idiots. They never say the right thing. Before I could hear was he was going to say, a voice interrupted.

"Oh, just get married already." _Married? _That was on my mind a lot, but what surprised me most was that the voice didn't belong to Anna. Or Kristoff. Or anyone. It almost sounded like my voice, but I knew that was impossible.

Everyone turned to the voice, which now makes me feel uneasy. What we see changes us.

I see me, but I'm here? What? I see me, but dressed in black. Well, 'my' top torso was covered in a very revealing deep blue corset. It was almost purple, and the charcoaled sleeves that draped to the floor on reached her/my shoulders. Her/my chest was nearly exposed. The skirt fell in the front, but only enough to cover the major parts. The back flew freely, but the eyes were the most impressive.

They weren't normal- they weren't even human. They looked like a cat eye! And her necklace which held a shiny blue diamond (matching her corset) twinkled in the moonlight. Her, or my, hair was put in the bun I wore on my coronation day. I haven't worn that bun since, and just the memories rub me the wrong way.

"What, no words? Surely Jack, you've seen me before." Her voice snickered. Jack looked at me, then back at the… thing, then back and forth again. He barely uttered, "how?" before me, or her, spoke again.

"Honestly your intelligence is pathetic. Do I have to explain myself? I'm a Nightmare, you idiot. Your old pal sent me." She winked at Jack, and stepped forward to protect him. I spread my arm out, but he walked up to my level. I saw Kristoff protecting Anna, as usual.

"Nightmares don't look like you. Look, whoever you are, we don't want trouble." Jack's voice held stern. He didn't seem as scared as I saw.

"Oh, that's right, you are stupid. Let me explain: Pitch can create anyone's nightmare just by having something of theirs. It's actually quite simple, except I'm not your precious Elsa. I'm the better version." She smirked, and I immediately wanted her dead.

"Well, tell Pitch he shouldn't be out. He's not allowed here, or anywhere!" Jack stepped in front of me. I wanted his courage badly.

"tsk tsk, so low. Honestly, do you really think Pitch could care?" She sighed, pacing back and forth, her footprints scorching the once white snow. "Want to see a trick? Watch." She said and immediately after words got a knife (from who knows where) and dragged it across her hand.

Just then, my hand began to bleed profusely, from a cut. How? I didn't cut my hand, she did! How could- what? I screamed out in agony. It's been forever since physical pain had hit me, and it was a shock. I tried to stop the bleeding, and Jack tried to register what had happened. I looked up to see him jump and strike the 'Nightmare me' with his staff.

It hid her arm as she tried to deflect it, and just then, a massive pain erupted in my arm. It was red, like something had hit it. Jack jumped back, preparing to strike the Nightmare again.

"Jack, stop!" I cried out, and Jack rushed to me, almost falling down. He asked what was wrong, and I explained. "You can't hurt her, it hurts me!" I showed him the now swelling arm.

"Oh my god, Elsa, I'm so sorry. I- I didn't know I'm so-" He stuttered out, finally connecting the dots.

"Jack, it's okay." I told him, as he kept me close, with his staff beside him, ready to strike.

"Oh boo, you got hurt. I got the infliction too, but I'm not huddled on the floor crying to my boyfriend. Really, you're such a wimp. I can't believe I had to be stuck in your body. Ugh! And next time, turn down the cake. Your thighs could thin a little. Honestly-" She rambled on, until Jack interrupted.

"That's enough from you!" When Jack shouted that, and I heard the Nightmare's words, I began to doubt myself. I worked hard becoming happy with myself, and now I wish I wasn't the way I was.

"Ooo, so brave of you." She sarcastically spat back. Every word of her felt like a sharp dagger punching into my soul, beating me down.

"What do you want?!" Jack demanded. I've never seen him so angry before, and it terrified me.

"Oh nothing, just stopped by to say, well, surprise! You have a Nightmare." She made expressions with her hands as she spoke. "And also, thank you, Elsa."

It took me every muscle in my body to ask for what, and even then it fell out all jumbled.

"For being so fearful. The fear you feel, that runs through your veins like adrenaline pounding your heart faster and faster, that's what I love to see. I know everybody's fear, but that's not for now." Each word ticked at me, harder and harder as they came. My heart rushed forever, and everything was so intensely scary I started shaking. Anxiety crippled me.

"Stay away from us." Jack said, jumping up in front of me. Now he stood before me, as I, the weakest and most pathetic, lay there frozen by fear. My hands covered my stomach, and I tried not to have a panic attack.

"No, I'd really rather not. Oh, by the way, I'd move my hands." She said this quick enough for me to see what she did next. She took out her silver knife, the one still wet from cutting her hand, and plunged it into her stomach, and I felt the stab also.

I screamed, horrified. She smiled as Jack fell back down, trying to wrap his mind about everything.

"Well, I've got to go, let's do it again sometime." She smiled as if pain meant nothing to her. She twirled her hand, and black sand engulfed her, and she was gone.

"Elsa!" I heard the shriek of Anna, and soon after Kristoff.

Anna rushed over, and soon the air felt hot and dizzy. I felt so tired, and I felt crowded. I tried to speak, but nothing came out.

"Elsa? Elsa! Please.." Jack panicked. He and Anna argued over who would go grab a doctor. I saw Jack leave me, rushing to fly off to get someone. Anna shook me, but I so badly wanted to close my eyes.

"Elsa! Elsa stay awake, you have to stay awake!" She screamed, tears beginning to show. Kristoff was doing something with my wound, but I couldn't see, and everything felt numb.

I tried so hard to stay awake, to not close my eyes. I tried for so long, but I couldn't do it anymore. Fighting and fighting, the darkness far darker than the nighttime took over my eyes, and peace seemed to entrance me.

I thought the only thought that came to mind:_ Goodnight Elsa, time to sleep now._


	3. A Snowflake and A Guardian

**A/N: Wow do I suck at being a human good lord do I suck at uploading. . I'm literally SO sorry a lot of personal ish is going on, along with school (yay, more work to do… -_-) so it's really hard to update often. (especially with my other fics, which I have to write) So yeah, don't expect much of me because I'm a horrible human who never does anything good okay now for the story sorry. PS Sorry for putting the A/N at the begining just wanted you to know okay bye sorry I exist**

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa<strong>

Once I open my eyes, I can feel the pain in my side, and the spinning of the room doesn't help my monstrous headache. It's really bright in this room, which I think is my room, but I honestly can't tell.

It's really hard not to grunt at every breath or movement. I hear Jack sigh in relief, but my vision is still hazy and I just keep my eyes closed for a moment.

I steadily open them, and see him. His smile is heartfelt, and he looks so relieved. Why?

I try to get up, but it's extensively painful; Jack stops me from moving. I somehow manage to lean my back against the pillows, making myself slightly upright. It's still immensely painful to do anything.

"Hey there, snowflake." He says, his eyes glossy. He looks like he could cry, which baffles me considering he's not the type to cry.

"He- hey." Is all I can manage. It's insane the amount of work I have to do to spit out a few words.

A sweet silence fills between us. I always like the silence, because it was easier. Plus, I've always been used to silence over talking.

"Elsa… I'm so sorry. I promise I'll fix all of this." Jack says, his eyes locking on mine.

"No, no. It's okay Jack, re-really. You did- didn't know." It's so hard to talk. Every breath feels like a stab to my gut. I don't want to look at what was so painful. Quite frankly blood always terrified me.

"Now I do. Now, I'm going to fix it. I promise." He said as he held my hand.

"_We'll _fix it." I say. "You're not do-doing this with-without me." I can't stop stuttering and it's awful. I just want to flawlessly say something but I can't. Ugh.

"We." I smiles, rethinking the word. "We." He says to himself again. He bites his bottom lip, blushing lightly as he ponders.

"Yeah, we. We're a team." Finally, I said something without sounding like I was dying.

"Yeah." He smiles again, kissing my head. "We can work through anything."

At this moment, I want him to just kiss me and hold me so we can forget about the… thing. Nightmare? Whatever. I just want him to protect me and make me feel safe. But I don't think I'm safe anymore after last night.

Our eyes lock, and I just admire his blue eyes. They shine much brighter than the moon itself. They are so beautiful, always glimmering and making me love him more and more each day. I'm begging for him to just hug me or kiss me or something, but I make myself stay content with the eye contact.

But Jack breaks it, his kind expression suddenly changing into a distant and unloving one. I've never known this Jack. I don't really like it much. I feel like if he changes like this, I'd lose him, and never ever find him again, and losing Jack terrifies me more than anything.

"Once you're better, I'll go talk to North. See if he can figure anything out." Jack walks up, and sits on my window seal, looking out into the daylight sky. It's awfully dark for daytime, and it must be gloomy skies or late afternoon.

"You- you can go. I won't ho-hold you back." There I go with the stuttering. Well, it's not my fault. It's not easy talking when breathing is already difficult.

"You sure?" Jack would usually insist on staying, but I suppose he wants to find a cure to the Nightmare issue pretty quickly. He's not very patient as to wait for something like this.

"Yes. I'll- I'll be fine. I have Anna." I give him a warm smile. He returns with a slight smile. Not like him, but I don't question it.

He heads towards the door, grabbing his staff, and dragging his fingers across the wall, leaving small but decorative snowflakes. I love his snowflakes.

"Goodbye." I say.

He turns, and looks me in the eyes. "Goodbye, snowflake. I love you." He smiles and leaves, and I rethink his words over and over until I fall back asleep.

**Jack**

"I'm sorry, but Pitch has never made a human Nightmare before. I don't know what to say, Jack. I have nothing." North slurs in his think Russian accent. (A/N: lol I finally got his accent authenticity thingy right yay.)

"Please, North, there's gotta be something. A book on it? Anything?" I'm nearly pleading for something. I have to defeat this thing before it hurts Elsa again. Before I hurt Elsa again.

"The only person with answers is Pitch, but he's the one who started this, correct?" North suggests.

"Pitch? Of course!" I think aloud.

"No, Jack. You cannot see Pitch. It's too dangerous!" I know the old man is trying to protect me, but I don't need protection. I need to protect Elsa from the Nightmare her, and from me.

I start running, preparing to fly, and I can hear North shouting for me to stop, but I push him out. He can't stop me. I can do what I need to do in order to save Elsa. Pitch doesn't scare me.

I fly with the wind, pushing every emotion down inside. I don't need to deal with that, I'll do it later. Now I need to focus on where to find Pitch, and how I'm going to fix all this.

I can't hurt the Nightmare without hurting Elsa, so how will she be defeated?

This is so complicated. Maybe Pitch will bargain with me? No, he would never. I'll try. He'll double cross me. But I have to, right?

Yes, I have to.

For Elsa.

**Elsa**

The sun is set to midday, so I must've slept all night and into the early day. The pain has subdued, and I force my body to get up. I'm so weak. I hate being weak. This is awful.

I stumble to my mirror, and force myself to look at the wound. It's not as horrible as my imagination played it out to be. It's roughly 4 inches across my abdomen, and it's just a pale, soggy-skin pink.

It glistens, and I just want to cover it up forever, but the doctor told me to air it out.

I take of my corset, and keep the wrapping around my breasts in place. I slip on a thin, pale skin used for nighttime on, but I dare not cover my stomach.

I slid back in bed, and pull the covers to my waist. I watch the wall, smiling as I remember Jack's words.

He finally did it. He gave me the 'I love you.' I didn't think he'd do it now, since I'm slightly injured and all, but he did. I blush to myself, observing his snowflakes.

I'm his snowflake. I bite my lip just thinking about it. I love being his snowflake.

I hear a nock as the window, and Jack jumps in.

"Hey, snowflake." The words make me giggle lightly and blush.

"Hey, _Guardian._" I mimic back. In all truth, I'm his snowflake, but what is he to me? He's my best friend, yes, and my love. He's my shoulder to cry on and my hand to hold. He's my special Guardian, and I'm his snowflake.

He blushes like a dork, but breaks his smile, bringing us back to the harsh reality. "I might have a way to get rid of the Nightmare."

"Really?" I'm excited oddly enough.

"Sort of." His eyes trace the floor, and his hand ruffles through his wintery hair. He doesn't seem sure of anything, and it bothers me.

"Jack, what do you mean sort of?" I keep my voice more stern than sweet. He has to tell me what's wrong. If we're going to do this, together, he has to tell me what 'we're' doing.

"I have to see Pitch. He's the only one who knows how to defeat the Nightmare." Jack says, spitting it out like it was nagging at him for ages and he was finally able to free it.

"No, Jack. You don't. Pitch created this… thing. He's not going to do anything but harm. It's no use."

"But he's the only answer. There's no book or anything on this. Nightmares have never appeared to be people before, so this is outside of anyone's knowledge. I have to see Pitch." Jack rebuts.

"No, you don't." I respond firmly.

"I have to try!" His voice raises to a near shout, and it startles me.

His shout makes me want to cry, and push him away. But I also want him close to me, so close so he'll never go away. I don't want to lose him. I can't.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I just can't figure this out. Pitch is the only way."

I swallowed hard, forcing myself to stay together. I think Jack could tell I was about to fall apart, because he sets his staff down, and gets onto the bed beside me. He snuggles himself in, but I don't give him a smile. I let myself shut him out.

"Elsa, I'm sorry. We don't have to worry about it. Let's just sleep, okay?" His voice is soft, and kind, and inviting.

He wraps his arms around me, and kisses my check. "Will you forgive me, snowflake?" He smiles.

I take a deep breath. "As always, Guardian." I smile, and let him back in.

He didn't mean to shout, he was just stressed. His body wraps around mine, and he's careful not to touch my wound. The covers on grab our waists and down, but the cold night air never really nagged at us.

He comforts me in a way I can't explain. I love him so much, and I never want him to go away. I hug him tight, and make sure to never ever let go. How dare I let go. I will never let go.

I wake up to no Jack, and I almost scream out of shock. I force myself to calm down.

"Jack?" I ask, my voice wobbly and ready to burst into tears.

He turns his head out of the bathroom, and replies with a "yeah?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I just- I thought you were gone." I calm myself down.

He didn't leave me. He said he loved me, and he wouldn't leave me. He's not like that. How stupid am I to think he would leave. But I wasn't scare he left; I was scared he was gone.

"I wouldn't leave without telling you, Elsa." He smiled, as if it was obvious.

"It's not that I thought you left, though. I know you wouldn't, I just thought that she- never mind." I quickly dismiss the thought of Jack being taken from me.

Jack shrugs and smiles. "Look, Elsa, I'm going to go back to the North Pole. North gathered Bunnymund and Sandy to see if they could think of something. I don't know when I'll be back, though." He said, walking up to me and kissing my forehead, handing me a warm cup of hot coco.

"Oh- okay." I don't want him to go. I want him to stay and hold me forever, but I can't trap him. He has to do what he has to do.

**Jack**

"Mate, just let 'er go! She's a mortal, you can't have her forever- she's not like us!" Bunnymund said, and it felt like a stab in my gut.

I knew it, but I didn't like to think about that. I hated thinking about, and I've always pushed it away. I know Bunny is just trying to be honest, and trying to help me, but he just doesn't understand.

"No, okay! And that's not why I came here. I need to figure this Nightmare problem out!" I just grunt, pacing back and forth, listening to Bunny and North ramble about how they know nothing.

I felt a poke at my leg, and I turned to see Sandy. He was smiling, and he opened his palm and let the magic flow. It was beautiful, golden gleaming sand shaped like dainty snowflakes that flew around a small and happy Elsa.

This was him comforting me, and telling me it's okay. Sandy didn't understand why I loved a mortal, but he just accepted it.

"Thanks Sandy." I give him a smile. It's hard to smile, being so frustrated with everything, but I try- for him.

I step forward, in between the arguing of North and Bunny, and make my statement.

"I'm going to see Pitch. Figure some things out. Don't follow me, I can handle him. I won't attack him, and I'll just defend. Don't try to argue, because I've made up my mind. Goodbye." I fly out before they can object.

It's the best thing, right?

Yes, it is.

It's face Pitch, or watch the Nightmare torment Elsa and I for who knows how long. I will not put Elsa through that.

I hurry back to Elsa's palace, and it must've been only a day since I've left. She embraces me with a hug, even though it pains her so much to move, I accept it.

I keep her close, but I do not tell her about seeing Pitch. I figure I'll attempt to find Pitch at night, so she'll be asleep and won't have to worry.

The sun sets, and the crisp orange fills the room, echoing back and forth between the walls.

I help Elsa into the bed, and I hug her as she falls asleep.

I love her so much, and I'm a dick for never telling her enough. I only just told her this morning/yesterday. I'm such a horrible thing. She deserves better.

I kiss her forehead.

I'm going to miss this touch once I leave tonight.


End file.
